A Winning Match
by sunniebelle
Summary: Rose is thrust into a compromising situation and must save herself and the Doctor from an evil emperor. When this leads to a change in their relationship, will they embrace it or keep on as they are?


Rose wasn't exactly sure how she found herself in a large arena playing an odd sort of alien version of tennis, called Roball. But here she was, running around one-half of a blue grassy field, trying to hit a small, orange ball across a wide net. She had twice already nearly fallen in the shallow moat beneath the net—which she had been informed held a bunch of piranha-like fish—while trying to keep the ball from hitting the ground.

What she did know is that when she and the Doctor got back to the TARDIS, they were going to be having a very serious conversation about his licking random alien artifacts, his negation skills, and she would definitely be taking a shower. Though, not necessarily in that order.

She was also seriously contemplating giving the Doctor a Tyler slap if she lost this match, since her loosing meant that she would be sold to the slave markets of Emperor Klemp, Overlord of the Sapphire Sands of Ragnal and Reigning Champion of Roball—in Rose terms, a total pompous arsehole—and the Doctor would be executed.

Hearing the referee call out that the next point would win the match, Rose gathered all the energy she had left, and focused it on her final swing.

Seeing the lanky vermilion-colored emperor's movements and recognizing them from his earlier serves of the ball, she darted to her left and swung her paddle hard. She heard the satisfying sound of the ball connecting with her paddle, sending it hurtling to the opposite end from which the alien was standing.

She felt a bit shocked and very pleased when she saw the ball hit the ground just before the emperor could reach it. Rose watched the face of her opponent—who had proclaimed himself to be unbeatable at Roball—go from shock to fury in the space of two heart beats.

Trying to be a gracious winner, but also knowing it was unlikely that Emperor Klemp would keep his bargain, Rose threw down her paddle, and ran toward the exit.

From her peripheral, she saw the Doctor doing the same, his brown coat flowing behind him. Moments later, and now hand in hand, they ran for the TARDIS, the Doctor giggling and Rose scowling at him.

Over the angry shouts behind them, ordering them to halt, Rose asked irritably, "You just _had_ to lick it didn't you?! Couldn't just _ask_ if one of the ingredients they used in their pottery was bananas, could you?!"

"Wellll, I could've done, but then where's the fun in _that_, eh?"

"Oh, you really are asking for a slap aren't you?" she asked sarcastically, though there was no real threat behind it.

Darting around a corner and seeing the TARDIS in sight, she looked over at the Doctor and was surprised to see a smoldering look in his chocolate-brown eyes. "You're just upset it was some dusty old relic and not you."

Not having time to reply, she pulled her precious TARDIS key out of it's hiding place and quickly unlocked the door; they slipped inside and shut the door just as the soldiers rounded the corner.

"Yep," she said, her voice flirtatious and teasingly seductive, watching him perform his familiar dance around the center console which would send them into the vortex, "and maybe one of these days you'll make it up to me."

She moved toward the corridor, heading to her room, when she felt herself being abruptly spun around. Squeaking in surprise, she threw her arms out to steady herself, surprised when they wrapping around the Doctor's thin waist; her face flushed with warmth when his own strong arms held her in an intimately-close embrace. Wondering what had gotten into the Time Lord, she looked at his face and saw the same smoldering look from earlier, but this one was like a blazing fire.

"Do you have _any_ idea how sexy it was to watch you beat that emperor at his own game, Rose Tyler?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head no.

"Very. Sexy," he whispered in a low, gravelly voice; his eyes held hers, his desire for her was clear, as evidenced by his blown-wide pupils.

What was most shocking to her though was the love she felt radiating off him; his melodious tone, the tender way he held her close, the softness of his face and gentleness—and a hint of nervousness—in his eyes.

She swallowed hard when she saw his gaze flicker down to her mouth and back to her eyes. After one more glance at her mouth, he lowered his head toward hers, moving slowly so she had time to pull away. His tongue flicked out, moistening his lips, seeming to mirror her as she tilted her head slightly, moving in toward him.

She wondered, briefly, if she had hit her head during the match and been knocked unconscious, since this _had_ to be a dream; any moment now she would wake up and he would be gone.

A moment later their lips met in a chaste kiss, little more than a gentle, but lingering, brush of lips. Rose felt lightheaded as she leaned back slightly; her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the Doctor's half-lidded eyes, his face so close she could feel the cool puffs of air coming from his open mouth, making something low in her belly clench with desire.

As though a switch had been turned on, their lips simultaneously crashed together, their teeth clacking momentarily, the pressure almost bruising. She felt his arms tighten around her torso, bringing her so close, not a breath of air could get between them. She felt the Doctor's tongue flick out to touch her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to him.

He teasingly brushed his tongue against hers, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. She suddenly felt enveloped by the scent and taste of him; cinnamon, sandalwood, sage and something she couldn't discern that was simply _him_—all of it together was intoxicating, invigorating, and incredibly arousing.

As his tongue retreated, she sucked his tempting lower lip between her teeth, nibbling it gently and relishing the gasp and subsequent moan that rumbled through his chest and into hers. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she slipped her own tongue into his mouth, tasting him and whimpering as their tongues met in an intricate dance.

Her fingers wove into his thick, silky-soft hair and scraped against his scalp as she held his head to hers. His fingers dug deliciously into her lower back, as if he were trying to pull her impossibly closer. As she rocked her hips into him, she felt the noticeable evidence of his desire brushing against her belly.

She felt a whimper escape her lips as the Doctor abruptly broke the most amazing kiss of her life. She struggled for a moment to focus on him, but when she did, her lust-fogged mind cleared slightly.

He was looking at her intently, the normal walls he kept up between them were completely lowered, having been effectively torn down by their passionate kiss. She saw a myriad of emotions in his dark chocolate-brown, almost black, eyes—burning desire, overwhelming love, nervous anticipation, lustful want, a fearful vulnerability. Yet, she could see clearly that he was letting her decide their next move. She knew if she put the brakes on now, this opportunity would disappear like sand through cracks in a sidewalk.

What the Doctor didn't know, however, is she had wanted this with him for so long; ever since she uttered those two words, "There's me", which she had meant as a promise that she would never leave him.

Rose let her own want, desire and anticipation shine in her eyes, tightening her hold on his neck; wordlessly she assured him, this was indeed what she wanted. His answering grin was so joyful, she couldn't help but smile back at him with the secret smile she reserved only for him.

Her breath caught as she felt her legs be lifted off the metal grating; one strong arm supporting her knees, while the arm at her waist held her securely to him. As he carried her from the console room, she didn't think about where they were headed, just studied the face she knew better than her own. He too was watching her, his eyes flickering all over her face, seeming to memorize her expressions and this moment in time, as though afraid it would slip away at any moment.

A few steps more and they were standing in the corridor outside the Doctor's room, just a little ways off the console room. The TARDIS evidently had moved the door closer for them—whether it was her acting in approval of their relationship's change, or by request from him, Rose wasn't sure.

The door in front of her—one she had only gotten brief glimpses of—was oddly alien; a heavy and imposing-looking door, in a type of wood that she had never seen the like of. She recognized the circular markings carved into the silver-colored wood as the Doctor's native language, Gallifreyan.

The Doctor gently set her down before the door, his hands lingering on her hips with seductive intent. He placed his right hand to one of the circular patterns, and the circles shifted like the gears in a clock; a moment later, the door opened with a soft click.

As he stepped into his room, he turned to her, not saying a word, simply holding out his hand in offering.

As she placed her hand in his, her fingers automatically interlocking with his, she let her love for him and her complete trust in him shine brightly in her eyes and in her smile. They walked together into his room and, with that decision, also walked into a new and exciting stage of their friendship.

* * *

Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.

All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.

Day 7 prompt: sports


End file.
